The present invention relates to binary code distribution. More particularly, the present invention relates to loading remote binaries onto a write-protected device.
Firmware for deployed products evolves over time as features are added and issues are identified. Appliance architectures dictate that product increments (e.g., bug fixes or updates) be delivered as firmware updates. A firmware update replaces the entire set of system binaries and programs that are executed by a product, even if only a portion of the firmware was changed.